Hate is a Passionate Emotion
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: It was hate at first sight for Gabriella and Troy. He was the stuck up jock, she was the nice nerd. But what happens when Troy finally decides to risk his reputation for Gabriella's affection? I've decided to cut it short. Sorry!
1. Hate at First Sight

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**Hate is a Passionate Emotion**

**Hate at First Sight**

"Dude, who's the new girl?" asked Troy when he caught sight of a petite girl with dark brown curls cascading down her back and pretty brown eyes.

"Ha! You mean Gabriella Montez? She's the synonym of the word "nerd". After all, she hangs out with McKessie," snickered Chad Danforth.

Troy smirked. "Then it looks like we're going to have some fun." He had a reputation, after all. As basketball captain, all the girls worshipped him, and he dated all the hot ones. This new girl was no exception. Troy sauntered up to her as she was putting her books in her lockers, all AP classes.

"Hey, Montez. You look hot today. Feel like getting a room with me?" Troy flashed a smile that he thought had girls dropping at his feet. It usually worked. Apparently, not this time.

The girl gave him a disgusted look. "You're such a pig, Bolton. How you get with girls is a mystery to me, since your pick-up lines seriously need work. She turned and walked away, to join Taylor, who was talking with Sharpay Evans in a corner.

--

"You just dissed Troy Bolton! How do you feel about that?" asked Taylor as Gabriella approached them.

A grin spread across Gabriella's features. "Terrific," she said.

Sharpay laughed. "Good for you. But I don't think Mr. Lunkhead is going to give up very easily, so just be careful."

Gabriella smiled. She'd just arrived here at school, and already she was making new friends. All she had to deal with was the snobby basketball team.

Sharpay was right. To Gabriella's intense annoyance, Troy was in every class she had, and he kept trying to flirt with her, making it hard for her to pay attention to the teacher. At the end of the day, she'd had it. Troy trailed her out of school, and she turned around, whipping him in the face with her hair.

"Will you please stop stalking me?" she hissed. Troy smirked.

"Not until you agree to date me, Montez."

"Well then, you're going to have to waste a lot of effort, since that's never going to happen. And just to be clear, you probably don't want to. This is probably just another dare from that lame team of yours, isn't it?"

Troy looked a little bit shocked. "Uh….no? But let me get this through your little genius brain." He leaned so closed that Gabriella could smell his basketball boy scent and see the laughter in his blue eyes. "I always get what I want, and this time, I want you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella shook her head a little to clear it. Sure, he was hot, but he seriously needed to do something about his stuck-up attitude.

"I'll be glad to prove you wrong then, Bolton." Then she walked away. Troy watched her go, feeling a strange sense of determination. No girl had ever rejected him before, and he was going to make sure this girl wasn't an exception to this rule.


	2. The Chase

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**The Chase**

"Argh! When will he ever give up?" muttered Gabriella with annoyance. Troy had been trailing after her for all her classes. She spun around. "Stop following me!"

"Um, my next class is this way," said Troy. Gabriella's cheeks turned red.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh, it's fine. Hey, I want to show you something," Troy offered. Gabriella was about to refuse, but Troy quickly said, "It's perfectly safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

A smile spread across Gabriella's face. It was the first time Troy had seen her smile at him, and he thought that it seemed to make her face brighter. But he shook out the feeling. It seemed too weird for Troy to be feeling this way about a girl. He led Gabriella to the top of a staircase and opened the door.

"Wow…" Gabriella took in the arrays of exotic flowers.

"I know, huh? The science club sometimes is useful."

"Why are you showing me this?" asked Gabriella. "Since it seems to be a secret."

"I don't know," said Troy, and it was true. "I guess I knew you would really be able to appreciate how pretty it is up here."

Gabriella smiled. "It seems weird hearing the basketball captain say that. You know, the one who makes out with cheerleaders behind dumpsters."

Troy pretended to be offended. "I have higher standards than that."

"Do you really?" Gabriella stared closely at Troy, and the brown eyes met blue. But before they could do anything else, the warning bell rang, and they both groaned.

"Time for class," sighed Troy. Gabriella grinned. "I hope you did your homework." They both skipped down the stairs to class.

"Maybe Troy isn't such a bad guy," said Gabriella to Taylor and Sharpay at lunch.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Taylor. "If you want an example of how much of a pig he is, then look at the jock table. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy kissing a cheerleader.

"Okay, I stand corrected." Gabriella gave a fake laugh. "He is a pig." But she saw Sharpay and Taylor's eyes widen.

"He did not-" whispered Taylor.

"Yes he did!" exclaimed Sharpay. They both stared at Gabriella.

"And all because of you," said Taylor in disbelief. "Whoa."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Gabriella.

"Look!" Gabriella saw Troy yelling something at the blonde cheerleader captain, Melissa, the one who was making out with him a minute before.

"Huh?"

"He just pushed her off of him! Instead of obeying. Now that is a surprise," said Taylor. "He's got to be obsessed with you or something, or else he wouldn't do this."

"Um…" Gabriella decided to leave the buzzing cafeteria. But she hadn't stepped two steps out side the door when she heard footsteps coming after her. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but she didn't stop. She ran.

**I'm not going to force you to give me reviews. But the more I get the faster I update. And the sooner you'll get something to read. **


	3. Jealousy is a Dangerous Thing

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**Jealousy is a Dangerous Thing**

"Wait, Gabriella!" The familiar voice called as the footsteps got faster to match Gabriella's speed.

"Go away, Bolton!" she shouted, but a warm hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"What did I do wrong, Gabriella?" asked Troy.

"You kissed a cheerleader! While you were trying to get me! That's what was wrong. I would've thought you had given up your stupid ways, but you still do them!"

"You didn't see me push her away?"

"Not soon enough." Gabriella folded her arms, annoyed.

"Don't tell me…" Troy's expression became amused. "You're jealous?"

"Ha!" laughed Gabriella. "You wish."

"Then why are you blaming me when I've already followed you and tried to get you to forgive me?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Saying someone's jealous is a horrible way to say sorry." She yanked her wrist out of his grip. "So you think I'm jealous? We'll see about that."

Troy grimaced but didn't follow. What had she meant by that?

--

"Did you see Montez's new boyfriend?" snickered Chad.

"What?" exploded Troy. So this was what she meant! "Who is it?" he asked, trying to act calm.

"Hm…Daniel Anderson, captain of West High's basketball team."

"She's dating someone from our rival school?" Troy's face was probably going to blow up any moment.

"Dude, calm down. It doesn't matter anyway. Unless you actually like her!" snickered Chad.

Troy felt his face getting hot, but for a different reason. "You're one to talk. I've seen the way you look at McKessie! If that isn't love, I don't know what is!" To his surprise, Chad flushed a deep red.

"Ooh, Danforth loves McKessie," teased Troy, smirking.

"And Bolton loves Montez," Chad shot back.

"I'll beat you up later," said Troy when he saw Gabriella walking to the parking lot. Chad just grinned and waved.

"What's this I hear about your boyfriend?" asked Troy.

"Who? Daniel? He's nice, and he asked me, so I figured, why not just give him a chance?" said Gabriella.

"He's our rival!"

"Your rival. Not mine." An amused look made its way onto Gabriella's face. "Jealous now?"

"No!" Troy glared. "It takes a lot to make me jealous."

"Okay. Then pick a random girl and come on a double date with Daniel and me."

"Deal." Troy saw Melissa sauntering over and pulled her. "How about a double date, Mel?" he flirted, winking at her.

"Anything for you, Troysie," she said, batting her eyelashes.

Gabriella mouthed, "Troysie?" She laughed. "Well, I'll see you then, Bolton. Eight tonight." Troy winked at her. "You know it."


	4. Double Date

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**Since When Did You Hate Me Again?**

"Whoa." Troy's mouth would've dropped open, if it hadn't been for a pouting Melissa right next to him.

"Hey gorgeous," murmured Daniel, when he saw Gabriella dressed in a white dress with shimmering blue ribbon.

"Ready?" asked Gabriella. They drove to the restaurant in the car and went to eat.

Troy was pissed off when Melissa kept clinging onto him wherever he went and Daniel bragging about his basketball skills. "I need to get some air," he said finally. "Oh, and Gabriella, I need to talk to you."

Gabriella gave him a relieved look. She couldn't take a second more of Daniel's bragging.

"I can't do this anymore!" exclaimed Troy when they both went outside.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is."

"Okay, I'll admit it. Daniel is a little vain."

"A little? Ha! Even _I _don't talk about basketball as much as that guy does."

Gabriella grimaced. "Fine."

"Wanna do something else?" asked Troy.

"Ew."

"You have a dirty mind, Montez." Gabriella blushed in reaction. "Argh! It's not my fault you sound so dirty, Bolton."

"Fine. Since you seem to want me to do something like that, I'll show you." With that, Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into a heated kiss. Gabriella tried to squirm out of his grip, but he didn't slip even once. Finally, she gave in. They broke apart, Troy smirking at her, but then heard two gasps.

"You jerk!" screeched Melissa, slapping Troy.

"Um…Ouch?" Troy patted his cheek carelessly.

"We're over, Gabriella!" yelled Daniel.

Gabriella just watched as the two stormed off.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this, that turned out pretty well." Troy grinned. Gabriella shrugged. She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned away. "Maybe."

--

"Wow. That relationship was fast," said Sharpay after Gabriella told her.

"Eh. I just had enough."

"Or maybe you wanted to have a go at a certain basketball captain of this school," hinted Taylor.

"Ugh. Go away."

"There he is…" Troy was walking down the hallway, seeming calm.

"Hey Troy," said Gabriella nervously.

"Did I tell you that you could talk to me? Get out of my way, Montez!" yelled Troy. He glared at her. "And don't talk to me again." Gabriella stood there shocked.

"You sure you weren't dreaming yesterday?" asked Taylor. "Because right now it seems that Troy hates you."

"Yeah, and I'm about to find out." Gabriella followed Troy as he stomped upstairs into a place she knew well…


	5. His Revenge

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**His Revenge**

"What is up with you?" demanded Gabriella.

"I forgot that I showed you this place," grumbled Troy. They were standing in the science club's garden.

"You were perfectly fine yesterday! Why are you suddenly so mean all of a sudden?"

"Because…_he _came," mumbled Troy.

"Huh?"

"Look, just don't make any sign that you know me, and don't talk to me. It's for your own good," said Troy. "I have class to go to."

"No, Troy! I'm not letting you go until you explain!" Gabriella tried to block the exit. Troy's eyes suddenly shifted from cool blue to a deeper shade.

"Get out of the way," he said, annoyed. When Gabriella shook her head, he pushed her aside, slamming her into one of the walls. "Don't talk to me again," he added as he jogged down the stairs, not seeing Gabriella's hurt face.

**--**

It was free period. Troy was kind of regretting yelling at Gabriella, but he had to. That was his job…

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Troy!" A boy who looked a lot like Troy stepped out._

_"Cousin Brian! Hey man, what's up?"_

_"Not much. Still have your player status in the bag?" asked Brian._

_"Well, there's this one girl, Gabriella Montez, who's making it really hard…"_

_"MONTEZ?" Brian's normally calm face turned purple. _

_"Um…yeah?"_

_"Do not associate with that kind of trash, Troy. Believe me."_

_"She's not trash!" Troy was shocked at what Brian had said._

_"Oh, yeah? I knew her brother. We went to East High together. But he was a lying twerp. You know what he did? He convinced me, and was all, Best friends forever, right? bla bla, bla. But guess what? He tried to kill me! We went to a party, and moments later, he just pulled me to this dark alley and started beating me up! Luckily this other guy called Chris Gordon got me out of there. But by then, I'd passed out."_

_Troy was amazed. Gabriella had a brother? And Gordon was Melissa's last name! That was just creepy._

_"So I want you to do me a favor, little cousin. Break this Gabriella girl's heart by ignoring her. Then I'll get my revenge on her no-good brother."_

_"What?" _

_"Just do it! Don't you think he deserves it?"_

_"I guess…" Troy was uncertain, but those words his cousin spoke were so true. He had to do it. "Alright." _

_"That's a good boy," laughed Brian. "Looks like this is going to be an interesting vacation for me."_

--

Troy shuddered. He never should've agreed to do this. But it wasn't as if he had a choice. Then, he heard a sweet voice drifting from the theater…


	6. Hope the Song Has Changed Your Heart

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**Hope the Song Has Changed Your Heart**

Gabriella sat at the piano, with lack of better things to do. For the first time, she didn't feel like studying. She started playing a song she had thought of at that very minute, hoping nobody was watching her performance.

"_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you."

She let the song end on a lonely note.

"That was beautiful," said a low voice from the doorway. Gabriella whipped around in surprise, and her eyes met a pair of blue ones. She hadn't wanted anyone to see this, much less the person the song was dedicated to! She glared at Troy. "What do you want?" she asked, coldness apparent in her voice.

Ouch. Troy flinched at her venomous tone. "I'm sorry about shouting at you like that…"

"You should be." Gabriella lifted up a sleeve of her shirt, exposing a large purple bruise.

"What happened?" asked Troy.

"I see you're as thick-headed as always. You shoved me into the wall, remember?" Gabriella dropped the sleeve, and Troy was glad he didn't need to see the painful-looking wound anymore.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was that strong."

"Right." The sarcasm dripping from her voice was evident.

"I'm sorry, alright? Sorry that your stupid brother had to try and kill my cousin!" yelled Troy. He was getting seriously annoyed.

"My…brother?" Gabriella's eyes started glistening from tears. "Don't you dare bring up my brother! He has nothing to do with your cousin! Don't you think it's good enough that he's died? You seriously want more revenge?" she screamed.

"Your brother died?" Immediately Troy felt horrible. "What really happened, Gabriella?" He knew there was something else behind this, something he didn't know.

Gabriella shook her head and turned away from his gaze.

"Tell me, Gabby." Troy tilted her chin up so she stared him right in the eyes. "You can trust me," he whispered.

"Alright…Just this once…"


	7. What REALLY Happened

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**What REALLY Happened**

"I know for a fact that your cousin and Sean were good friends. Then they went to a party. Sean came back all defeated, saying that his best friend had just yelled at him. He was so depressed. When he went outside, I decided to follow him. Then this blond guy came out and started beating him up and yelling at him to mind his own business, not to interrupt him when Brian Bolton deserved it. I was such an idiot! I didn't even go out. I just hid. Then, when the guy left, Sean was bleeding so bad, and when the ambulance came, it was-t-t-too late," Gabriella stuttered. Her eyes were red and puffy now.

Troy felt terrible. He put a comforting arm around Gabriella. "I'm sorry, Gabby. I never knew it was like this."

"My mom and dad weren't the same anymore. Then, my dad died! It was a miracle that Mom didn't go insane. She just kept working, trying to support both of us."

"So that's what really happened?"

"Yes! Because my brother was so depressed Brian didn't talk to him after. He never knew what he did wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Gabs."

"Don't say you're sorry! Your cousin should be the one saying sorry! He was an idiot to just ignore my brother. He more or less murdered Sean himself!"

"Don't listen to the trash talk, Troy. We all know she's lying." An icy voice rang through the large room. Troy and Gabriella both spun around.

"You," whispered Gabriella. She ran past him, sobbing.

"Gee, thanks a lot. And what are you doing here?" snapped Troy.

"You don't actually believe her, do you? And I'm transferring here for a year, because my mom's going to be on a long trip, and Dad's going too."

"Were you drunk that night?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Answer me! Were you drunk?" Troy's tone surprised Brian, making him know that he couldn't lie, or he'd have hell to pay.

"I may have had a few beers….," said Brian guiltily.

"Then it looks like you owe someone an apology, although it seems too late in my opinion." Troy left, going on a run to find Gabriella. He heard her crying in the bathroom stalls. This time, he didn't follow the rules and stepped right in.

"This is the girls' bathroom, Bolton," snapped Gabriella. She was dabbing at her tears as best as she could.

"Come on, just call me Troy." Troy sat down next to her and helped wipe away her tears. "I'm really sorry you had to see my jerk of a cousin."

Gabriella leaned against Troy, and he took that as a good sign.

"Sorry, Brie. But he's going to apologize. He was drunk, after all."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Troy laughed.

Gabriella gave him a happy smile. "Really?"

"Really."

'That's so sweet of you."

"It's just to get back in your good graces after slamming you into the walls."

Gabriella hugged him. "Thanks so much, Troy. And that bruise wasn't from the wall." She smirked. "It was just when I accidentally bumped into my table."

"You little-" Troy started tickling her.

"Stop, stop!" Gabriella laughed uncontrollably.

"Not until you kiss me."

"You've got to be kidding m-me," huffed Gabriella.

"Nope."

"Alrighty then. Come closer…" Troy leaned closer…


	8. Change

Hate is a Passionate Emotion

**Changed**

"Ha! Sucker!" yelled Gabriella as she pushed Troy into the wall.

"I am so going to get you for that, Brie!" He ran after her, up the stairs and into their favorite spot.

"You know, Brian's going to apologize to you, Brie." Troy grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I'd just like to forget about it," sighed Gabriella.

"We're all here for you. Don't you forget that."

Gabriella laughed suddenly, startling Troy.

"What? You think what I just said is funny?"

"No, of course not! But remember at the beginning of the school year, when we hated each other?"

"You hated me. I didn't hate you," corrected Troy softly.

"Wanting to play me is even worse than hating me." Gabriella was serious now.

"I have to say I'm ashamed. You've changed me, Brie. I don't think I'll ever be the same as I was before you came." Neither of them noticed they were just inches away from each other now.

"Maybe change is a good thing," whispered Gabriella.

"In your case, it definitely is." Troy pulled her and by instinct, his lips found their way to hers, and they shared a kiss full of understanding and change.

"Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Troy.

"Of course! I've never felt special before, Troy. Until I met you," gasped Gabriella when they pulled away.

"You've always been special, Brie. You just needed the right person to show you that." Troy smiled.

"Then I'm guessing you're the right person?" Troy grinned.

"I certainly am."

"Is this our happily ever after then?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"We can answer them together." The bell rang, interrupting their moment.

"After this," groaned Gabriella. She gave Troy a quick kiss on the lips before dashing down the stairs to her next class, as Troy followed.

"So you're saying that Troy Bolton asked you to be your girlfriend?" squeaked Sharpay happily.

"Yeah," Gabriella muttered for the hundredth time.

"Girl, you sure have changed him!" Taylor laughed. Gabriella caught Troy's eye as he winked at her. She flushed and smiled back.

After school, Troy chased after Gabriella as she walked out to the parking lot.

"Want a ride?"

"Sure."

When they got to her house, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Thanks for everything, Troy."

"I should be the one thanking you. You've made me realize…"

"Realize what?"

"That I love you," whispered Troy.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," stammered Troy.

"I love you too, Troy," breathed Gabriella. "I think I always have."

"In that case…" Troy took a small velvet box from his pocket. "Do you accept this?" He snapped open the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a pink gem. A promise ring.

Gabriella gasped. "I couldn't take this, Troy! It probably cost so much."

"Not as much as it would cost me if you didn't take it." He slid the ring onto her finger.

"It's so beautiful," marveled Gabriella. She hugged Troy.

"You've taken my heart, Brie. And no matter what happens, it'll be yours forever." Troy looked at her, and his eyes radiated what he felt. Gabriella gave Troy a deep kiss, and when they pulled apart, both were panting.

"Forever."


End file.
